Watching, Waiting
by Litost
Summary: Severus Snape wasn't always the bitter man he is today. What could one innocent girl do to his mentality?
1. Chapter 1

He had seen many, many beautiful women in his time, but Severus had never seen one quite like this. It took him the longest time to figure out what, exactly, had made this young girl so appealing to him. It wasn't exactly that her long, silver blond hair fell to her waist in soft waves. Or that she had clear, light blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Perhaps it was her creamy, luscious looking skin? She was like the nubile young goddess he always desired. Her name, Astrid, was even from the Heavens. He sounded like a giddy teenager, thinking his lover to be flawless in every aspect. He decided it was her innocence that made him lust after her. The way she spoke, her mannerisms, hell, her very nature was nothing but innocent. She was something he wanted to corrupt and taint. He licked his lips at the thought of it.

How would he be able to do it? Curse her, maybe? No, it wouldn't be the same kind of satisfaction if he forced her... He had never been a much of a charmer, though. Women always said he was too cold, too distant, too _something_. Severus lay his forehead to his palm. What was he thinking? Any sort of a relationship with a student would have such serious consequences! He had risked his neck enough as it was, he didn't need to over a silly girl. Not only that, but he had just gained back Dumbledore's trust. This was his first year teaching at Hogwarts, and he wasn't going to let a school-boy crush ruin it. It was decided, Severus would keep his emotions at bay. 'Just a passing fancy...' he would mutter anytime she floated through his mind.

He soon enough realized that 'keeping his emotions at bay' would be much harder than he had earlier assumed. In the Great Hall, sitting at the Slytherin table almost directly in front of him, she would dine and laugh with friends. During potions, she fluttered by his desk, leaving a trail of sweet, girlish scent behind her. He imagined himself caressing her, burying himself into her lovely body. He wished more than anything he could reach out and touch her soft, ivory skin. Just to have her near him made his stomach turn in anticipation. He made himself stop thinking of her. He had better things to do than think of forbidden fruit. He sighed, and pulled a stack of papers to be graded towards him. The current Sixth year students were nothing special. He raced through the stack, pausing occasionally to write a large, red check on wrong answers. "Idiots..." he murmured.

Severus stopped at one paper, realizing that, this student had indeed received a perfect score. Spectacular! His heart momentarily stopped upon seeing the name. Astrid Gallentara was neatly written across the top of the paper. He stuck the tip of his quill to his mouth. She was an amazingly brilliant young girl as well. An idea was starting to form in his mind.

"Class is dismissed." He said lazily over the clatter of students. Severus saw her getting up to leave, just behind the rest of the class. Now was his chance.

"Miss Gallentara? I need a word with you, please," His heart was hammering so hard, he was sure she would hear it.

"Yes, Professor?" She placed her bag on a nearby table and walked towards him.

"About your last test... You did quite the phenomenal job. I'm impressed." He tried hard not to blush.

"Why, thank you, sir!" Astrid smiled at him. Severus lost his train of thought for a moment just admiring her.

"Er, well, I would like you to take an extra class, if you would. It would be like an Advanced Potions lessons, only one-on-one. It will take place in my classroom, three days a week, after your normal lessons are over."

"Oh!" Astrid gave a small, girlish squeal. "I'd like that very much, Professor! When would the classes start?"

"Tomorrow. They will then be on every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"Thank you, Professor! I can't wait!" Astrid hurried out of the classroom, practically bouncing with glee.

Severus was honestly surprised that she agreed. Why would any student give up their free time to play potions in a cold, dank dungeon with creepy Professor Snape? He felt a small spark of hope. Maybe she liked him? He hoped that was the case. He imagined himself kissing her soft, pouty lips. No! There is surely some reason other than her liking him to take another class. Probably to do well on her finals. Or even really just to get on his good side. He would be naive to think otherwise. This girl really did make him go mad with desire. Any rational thought has been pushed aside just to accommodate to his bizarre hope. 'I will not try anything during our lessons. These are just to further a gifted student's learning.' He thought, genuinely trying to believe himself.

As the time of her arrival to his class grew near, Severus found himself curiously staring in the mirror. He had slicked his hair back, but was brushing it to it's normal black curtain after deeming that a combed-back look made him look far to old. He didn't have anything in the department of dress robes, so he grabbed the newest, cleanest robe he owned. He decided that it was almost useless to try and better his looks. He wasn't supposed to be trying to woo her, after all. He casually walked down to the dungeons from his room, stopping in the hall that led to his classroom. She stood in front of his classroom door, looking at him. She waved slightly, and started towards him.

"Good evening, Professor. I guess I'm a bit early, aren't I?" She smiled up at him, her clear blue eyes crinkling slightly.

"Better early than late, Miss Gallentara," He smiled back, but caught himself.

He walked towards the door, fumbling with his keys as he did so. God, she made him so nervous. He finally found the correct key, and opened the door with a loud creak. "Ladies first." He mumbled as he pushed the door open for her.

"So then, what will we be working on tonight?" Her voice had gained a low, purring quality to it as she said that. Severus felt a twitch in his groin and tried to respond, but he only opened his mouth, no words escaping.

"Professor?" She took a step towards him. Her smell was intoxicating.

"A potion to induce euphoria," He managed to squeak out.

She looked quizzically at him for a moment, then turned and walked towards the nearest cauldron. He sat down behind his desk, relieved to be away from her for a moment. He was afraid that he was going to pounce on her at any moment. He watched as she sat down and started looking through a book lying on the desk. He dimly wondered what sort of noises she would make in bed. He felt his face flush and the familiar feeling in his groin as he imagined a low, guttural moan coming from her.

"Professor?" She broke into his daydream.

"Yes?"

"Is this the potion?" She handed the book to him. Severus could barely concentrate on the words longer than a few seconds.

"Yes, Miss Gallentara. The ingredients you need will be found in the cabinet by the door. Be careful and read the labels. If done correctly, a very limited amount of singing and nose-tweaking will be experienced. As another rule, the potion will be tested on you. I will watch carefully to be sure you aren't going to kill yourself by drinking it, don't worry, but there may be other consequences."

Astrid nodded solemnly.

"Also, while you're making this potion, I would like you to write down any color or scent changes not mentioned in the book. It may help me with the outcome of your potion."

She started her work immediately, and Severus watched her intently. He admired the way she worked. She became very focused, working hard until she finished. Severus decided that she had done the potion correctly, and the worst that would happen is that she would be very elated for a while. He grabbed a small goblet from his desk, and filled it only a quarter of the way up.

"Why so little potion, Professor?" Astrid asked.

"If you want to go prancing around like a giddy fool for longer than a few minutes, by all means drink more."

"Oh, yes, I see your point." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly on her delicate face.

"Drink up," He said, handing her the goblet.

Astrid eyed it suspiciously, then started to sip it carefully.

"Describe what it tastes like, Miss Gallentara."

"Uhg, like someone mixed a tube of toothpaste and a pound of sugar together." She stopped drinking for a moment and had a look of disgust on her face.

"Keep drinking." And so she did.

She drained the goblet and set it down. Looking at Severus, her pupils widened significantly.

"Describe what you're feeling, Miss Gallentara."

"I feel quite spectacular, really!" She bounded towards him.

"Goodness, Professor! I haven't felt this good in ages! You look quite upset, would you care for a hug?" Before waiting for an answer, she wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling his body to hers.

"Miss Gallentara...!" Severus enjoyed the contact immensely, but what if another teacher walked in? God forbid Dumbledore seeing this!

"Now, Professor. You must hug me back. 'Tis only proper." Astrid buried her head into his chest, waiting for his embrace. Severus slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. He realized how tiny and fragile she seemed as he held her there. The smell of vanilla and jasmine invaded his nostrils as he stroked her soft hair. She started to pull away, and he was sad she did.

"Better now, Professor?" The large smile she had plastered to her face started to lower, and her pupils were slowly returning to their normal size.

"Yes, very much." He replied stiffly.

The potion's effects were wearing off, and they were still touching, so very close together... He studied her face, wanting to memorize every shadow, curve, and eyelash. Severus reached a hand up, and cupped her face, gently rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"Professor... I-"

"You're so beautiful..." He murmured gently, lifting her chin slightly.

"Excuse me?"

He started to lean towards her face, slowly, to wait for any sign of her resisting. He searched her almost frantic looking eyes, inching slowly towards her. His heart pounded harder than he could ever remember it doing. He could feel his erection growing as he made his way towards her slightly parted lips. He shouldn't do this, but he wanted to more than anything. He wanted to be the one to corrupt her, to finally lay her down and have his way with her.

A sudden noise outside the door made them leap apart. A burst of voices followed by the familiar yelling of the caretaker. "GO TO YEH DORMITORIES! NOW!"

He had never felt more embarrassed in his life. Severus was facing his student, a sixteen year-old girl. A sixteen year-old girl that he had almost kissed. He turned towards the desk and started talking, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"I would like you to write a paper no less than two pages on the procedures and experiences you had today under the influence of the potion. Please include any ingredients you may have forgotten, or added the wrong amount of. I will also require you to choose a potion of your liking in which we will discuss, in detail, in our next class. All of this will be due Monday as soon as you come in."

"Yes, Professor." Astrid's voice was much more subdued now.

He heard her pick up her things and start walking towards the door.

"Have a pleasant weekend, Miss Gallentara," Severus said to her.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" She turned back to him. He feared for the worst. Thinking quickly, he decided that if she questioned his actions, he would just erase her memory.

"Go ahead," He swallowed a lump of nervousness stuck in his throat.

"I would like it if you called me by my first name during our lessons, please. It seems much more informal, just the two of us down here." He let out a giant sigh of relief.

"Yes, of course. I suppose you could call me Severus, if you'd like." He regretted saying that the second it left his lips. Why would he even suggest that? That's one more step away from keeping a strictly student-teacher relationship. Oh, what did it even matter after today? She giggled, putting her hand over her mouth slightly.

"I'll see you Monday, then, Pro-I mean _Severus_." She purred his name, making him forget the consequences, and almost running towards her with every intention of doing what he pleased with her. She walked out of the room before he could even do such a thing. Severus collapsed onto the nearest chair. If he were older, he was sure he would've suffered a heart attack by now.


	2. Chapter 2

----2-----

Severus had her pushed against the dungeon wall, a knee carefully parting her legs. He ran his tongue along her exposed collar bone, and she let out a quiet whimper.

"Do you like that, Astrid?"

No answer.

"Astrid?" He gently bit her neck, pulling the skin.

"Oh... Severus..." She moaned and held him closer.

"Do you like it, Astrid? Answer me," He whispered into her ear.

"Yes, Severus!"

He ran his hands up her thighs, pushing up the dull, gray skirt. He gently rubbed her outside her panties.

"Please... Oh, Severus..." She moaned into his ear. It took all of his willpower to go as slow as he was.

"Please what, Astrid?" He prodded.

"Please.. I... Please fuck me..."

Severus woke with a start. What a realistic dream... He sat up and looked out the window. Light was just starting to filter in the stained glass window. He sat up, throwing the covers off him as he got out of bed. He walked over to the stone pensieve on his bedside table. He touched the tip of his wand to his head, and pulled a silvery string from his skull. He carefully added it into the magical swirling liquid. He felt perverted for adding that as a memory he would often visit. Well, at least it was just a dream.

The weekend went by swiftly, marked significantly only by mealtimes at which Severus would stare wistfully at Astrid. Hoping maybe to catch her eye, or to talk to her. He counted the minutes down to Monday evening. Time couldn't possibly go any slower. During the last class period on Monday, Severus was about ready to tear his hair out in anticipation.

He waited an hour. Two hours. By three hours he was becoming melancholy. She was probably afraid that he'd try and kiss her again. How stupid of him to think that a friendship could be possible. He sighed gently, and left his classroom. He stalked down the halls until he came to the door. Maybe a walk around the grounds will do him some good. Nothing a little fresh air never cured. Night had fallen, and the air was cool and pleasant, he could hear a symphony of crickets chirping happily. Yes, a good idea. Severus walked down to a group of three trees situated near the lake. When he neared them, he noticed Astrid laying huddled next to the tree closest to the lake.

"Astrid?"

She didn't reply. Severus ventured nearer.

Her breathing was long and deep, she lay haphazardly on the ground. She was sleeping. He shook his head, smiling. What a silly girl. He leaned down, and gently shook her awake. Her eyes bolted open, and she shot upright.

"Goodness, Professor! You scared the hell out of me," she breathed.

"Why are you on the grounds so late? Sleeping on the grounds, especially, I might add." Severus once again tried sounding stern with her, but failed.

"Well, you see, my last hour is a free period, so I came out here to enjoy the sunshine for a bit. And I suppose I dozed off." Astrid looked earnestly at him. "I'm really late, now, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. But, it's no matter." He sat down beside her, crossing his legs.

"May I call you Severus out here? Since it is, once again, just the two of us?"

"Yes, you may." Severus avoided looking at her. He knew she was smiling irresistibly at this moment. He dared a peek at her, and wasn't surprised she looked just as stunning in the moonlight as she did any other time.

"Severus? May I ask you something?" She scooted closer to him.

"Go on." What would she ask? His stomach flopped nervously.

"Do I-" Astrid started, then sighed, "Do you think..." Severus looked at her. The redness of her cheeks was even evident in the dark.

"Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?" The words seemed to explode from her mouth. He was silent for a moment, taken aback by her outburst.

"I mean, I know it wasn't the potion telling me that, it had worn off by then." She continued through his silence. "If maybe the fumes got to you, I'd understand, but it's been bothering me since I left on Friday. I honestly even thought you were about to kiss me!"

He pondered what to say. Should he just tell her yes? She said it was bothering her. Maybe saying yes would be a bad thing? But what if she got upset? God, the amount of females that think the worst when you don't specifically say they are beautiful. He didn't want her to think he found her ugly. But he wasn't sure if he should share his true feelings now.

"Yes," he started carefully, "I think you're a lovely young woman." He could feel her gaze hot on him.

"Was it the potion that made you say that?" Astrid gently prodded. Yes? No? What should he say?

"No, Astrid." He waited. What if she hated him now? What if she thought he was creepy?

"Well, I think you are rather handsome, Severus." His heart fluttered. He could feel the smile practically splitting his face in two.

"May I ask you something else, now?" She turned her body towards him, he nodded in response.

"Would you be my first kiss, Severus?"


End file.
